


6 A.M and a New Day is About to Begin

by moodyme



Series: Hours [19]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Pre-Canon, Richard Gansey III-centric, just baby gansey looking to the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyme/pseuds/moodyme
Summary: He didn't know what would be waiting for him in Virginia, but he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that it would change his life forever.





	6 A.M and a New Day is About to Begin

**Author's Note:**

> For merlinisnotover on tumblr, who suggested 6 am, gansey, and watching a sunrise. I hope you enjoy it!!!  
Also, I love that it is, apparently, gansey week (a week he very much deserves!) while I am posting this lol.

It was nearing 6 a.m when Richard Campbell Gansey III, carrying a small backpack over his shoulders and nothing more, crossed a ridge dotted with flowers that had not yet bloomed. There was dew on the grass, wetting the bottoms of his chino's and soaking through his shoe's. He didn't mind, too busy being distracted by the horizon. 

It was pre-dawn, or the last moments of it, and a cold blue was beginning to cover the earth before the warmth of the sun came. Gansey knew it was only moments away, so he paused at the top of the latest hill, and looked to the east in anticipation.

This would be his last sunrise in Britain for the foreseeable future, and possibly his last in this country he would ever see, and he wanted to savor it, to experience it fully. 

The birds had begun their singing several minutes before, their circadian rhythm had ingrained in them, after millennia of evolution, to rise early for their own survival. Gansey was jealous of them for that, his own sleeping patterns marred by irregularity and fitfulness. He hadn't slept that night, the excitement growing within him, coursing through his being, filling him with great expectations for the future. 

This would be his last sunrise in Britain, because he had gotten an e-mail two nights ago from a friend of a friend of a colleague, and it had confirmed his suspicions about the Ley Lines in the United states. How they ran a little differently, especially those in Virginia, to the Ley Lines he had followed in Poland, and here in Britain, and elsewhere. He had intended to leave next week, but his argument with Malory had sped him along. Also. He hated to say goodbye to his friend, the first real friend he had had in years.

It was better to leave in the quiet of the dark, stealing himself away before a feeling of sadness could touch either of them at the sudden parting. Better to leave and hurry on to the future, to not look back, to run to the next possibility, to the end he sought; understanding the _why's_ of his life.

Why he had died.

Why he had come back.

Why Glendower had chosen to save him.

Why why why. 

The answers lay in Virginia. Possibly. Hopefully.

A beautiful orange burst over the horizon, chasing the blue across the sky, and a brilliant pink following close behind. As the blinding light of the sun peeked out over the furthest hill in the distance, he tested the name of his destination in Virginia, how it felt in his mouth. 

"Henrietta," he whispered.

It was an elegant name. Charming. Sophisticated. It held his future, his hope. His reason for being. 

He found it amusing that he had searched the whole world over, only to find himself on his way to a town not 2 hours from his family home in D.C. It was poetic, or ironic, maybe.

The sun was fully over the hills now, and the brilliance of the sunrise had dissipated. He took a deep breath, adjusted his backpack, and continued on his journey.

He didn't know what would be waiting for him in Virginia, but he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that it would change his life forever. 

He couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I looked up sunrise times in London, and on Aug. 25th, the sunrise is 6:01 a.m ;)


End file.
